the Pirate Princess
by celloz rule
Summary: Now that Emma and Killian are married, what will their life be like, and with a new arrival on it's way?
1. the Stick

Emma bent over the bathroom sink staring into the basin.

"Killian!"

Within moments he was at his wife's side.

"What's wrong love," he asked concerned. She stood up straight and looked at him, holding out a a pregnancy test with a blue plus.

"What is this," he asked taking the object from her.

"A pregnancy test," she said handing him the box. He skimmed over the box, then looked up at her, then at her stomach, then back at her face.

"Are you sure this is accurate love?"

"After nine other tests, yeah," she said motioning to the others in the sink.

"Is it mine?"

"Who else would I be sleeping with?"

"You have a point." They stood in silence for a while, until he pulled her into a deep kiss. He pulled away and whispered " _We_ are having a baby." She laughed.

"We're having a baby!"

"You're father is going to kill me."

"Oh no he won't."

"Are you sure about that? You remember our wedding when he whispered in my ear that if-"

"you hurt me, you were as good as dead, I know what he said and he's not going to hurt you. He's my dad, he's not going to hurt the person that makes me happy."

"Oh I love you Swan!" He tried to kiss her but she ducked under him grabbing his hook and pulling him with her.

"I love you too, but let's grab Henry and go to my parent's house to tell them the news."

* * *

"C'mon kid, we're going to your grandparents," Emma said as she grabbed her keys.

"Is everything alright," Henry asked nervously standing up to head for the door.

"You'll find out when we get there, now c'mon, let's go!" They all climbed into the yellow bug and took off down the street.


	2. Charming News

Emma ran up stairs and knocked on her parent's door before letting herself in.

"It's just me, Hook, and Henry," Emma said as she walked over to the kitchen where her parents were sitting.

"Emma, what are you doing here? Not that we don't love you, we do, but you have your own place for a reason," Mary Margret said startled as her daughter walked over, followed by Killian and Henry.

"I have something to tell you," Emma said as she motioning for everyone to sit on the couches.

"Emma, is everything alright," asked David concerned. He shot a look over at Hook who raised an eyebrow and gave him a sly smile.

"I've been asking her that and she won't say anything," Henry declared plopping down on the couch, "She said she would tell me when we got over here."

"Would everyone just chill for a moment," Emma said. That got everyone's attention. "I have some big news...I'm pregnant." Immediately David looked back at Killian.

"That's great news Emma!" Mary Margret stood up to hug her daughter, then went to sit back down.

"I'm going to be a brother," Henry exclaimed in excitement.

"Yes you are kid," Emma said hugging Henry. "Dad?"

"That's wonderful news honey," David said walking over to give his daughter a hug. "Killian, may I have a word with you in the hallway?" Hook gave Emma a nervous look then looked at David.

"It's fine, go," Emma reassured. Reluctantly Killian followed his father-in-law into the hallway.

* * *

Once the door had closed behind them, Killian started to plead his case.

"Listen, mate, if you're wondering if I hurt her or forced her into it, I didn't. I just found out-,"

"Hey, chill. I'm not going to chastise you. I know that if Emma didn't want this baby that she wouldn't have let things happen between you too. I was going to give you some advice."

"Well, okay then."

"If Emma is anything like Mary Margret, which she is, and with her past, she will probably try to push you away. She might have times where she will want to try and get through it by herself because she managed to with Henry. I'm saying that you need to be there for her and help her in any way possible, but every once in a while give her some space. Emma's tough, but even she needs help, she's just not going to admit it."

"Thanks mate. I'll definitely be there for her and our baby."

"And don't forget about Henry. He might feel like he's been put in a corner, with everyone focused on his mom and the baby."

"Oh Henry won't get left out, trust me."

"It's kind of hard to, seeing that you're a pirate."

"Hey mate, there's one thing a pirate doesn't leave behind and that' his famil-"

"I'm just playing with you, _mate,"_ David said chuckling at Killian's rant.

"Ha, good one," Killian said in a sarcastic tone. "Can we get back inside now?"


	3. Pamphlets Galore

Emma flew out of bed and ran to the bathroom, barley making it in time. She threw up into the toilet. Killian awoke to his wife's noise. He jumped out of bed and ran to her side.

"Are you alright love," he asked not knowing how to help her.

"I'm fine, just a little morning sick-," Emma was cut off by her stomach. Killian knelt beside her and held her hair and rubbed her back. He felt bad for her, even though there was nothing he could do about it.

"It's going to be over soon alright love." Nope, not yet. After about 15 minutes with her head above the toilet, Emma had emptied her stomach. She was exhausted and layed back onto Killian who helped her get cleaned off then carried her back to the bed. Gently he placed her on the mattress then tucked her in.

"Thank you," Emma said in a weak voice.

"Don't worry about it," Hook said crawling into the bed next to his wife. She leaned into him and dozed off. He sat there stroking her hair as she slept.

* * *

6 weeks into the pregnancy, Killian and Emma went into the hospital for their first check-up. The doctor said that everything was on track for being three weeks in. While Emma was checking out at the front desk, Hook wandered over the the wall lined with pamphlets and started skimming through the selection. By the time Emma was done signing out, Hook had managed to gather every pamphlet on pregnancy and newborns without her knowing. When they got home he pulled out his collection and started reading.

"Whoa, Hook, where did you get these," Emma asked looking at her husband surrounded by the array of pamphlets.

"I got them at the hospital while you were busy, better to be safe than sorry," Killian responded without looking up.

"Honestly, do you need _all_ of these? I'm sure you're going to need Nursing 101," Emma said chuckling as she skimmed through the pamphlet before throwing it in the trash.

"Hey, that could have been help!"

"Along with how to change a diaper and Dealing with Diaper Rash Dos and Don'ts? Killian, we don't need half of these. Remember when we used to babysit Neal? We've got half this stuff in the bag."

"I guess you have a point love."

"If you are really that keen on reading up on it, go talk to Belle. She'll have books on this kind of stuff."

"Well on that note I'll see you in two shakes." Killian got up from the couch and kissed his wife before leaving.

"Don't forget to grab Henry from Regina's before dinner!"

"I've got it love."

* * *

Henry jumped into the passenger seat next to Hook.

"So, how was the appointment today," Henry asked as they started back to the apartment.

"It went well," Killian replied. Henry tossed his backpack in the back seat.

"Killian, why do you have all of these books?"

"You know, just wanted to read up on babies and pregnancy."

"You don't like reading."

"Can a man not read a few books if he wants to?"

"Sorry, it's just you don't like to read and now you're all into books now that my mom is pregnant."

"Let's remember who the father is." They drove in silence for a moment. "I'm sorry mate. I just want to be prepared."

"It's fine, I get it. You just want to be there for my mom and the baby." They pulled up to the building where they lived.

"Hey, why don't you give me a hand with these books," Killian said reaching into the back.

* * *

When they got inside, the smell of chicken alfredo and garlic bread filled their lungs.

"Hey Kid! How was you're day at Regina's," asked Emma as she set the table.

"Pretty good." Henry hung his backpack up and set Killian's books on the counter.

"Whoa, how many books did you get from the library," Emma asked as her husband walked in with an armful of books.

"Only 7," he said stacking his books on top of the others then hanging up his jacket.

" _Only 7?!_ Whatever, it's time to eat." Hook smirked at Emma and she glared back but couldn't hold the face. She burst out laughing.

"C'mon. This pasta isn't going to eat it'self."

"In another realm it might," Henry said siting down at the table.

"Watch it kid."

"He has a point though," Killian said with a smirk.

"Well here it Storybrooke it won't, so if you aren't going to eat I am. Let's remember that I'm feed two now."


	4. the Baby Shower

Five months into their daughter's pregnancy, the Charmings decided to put together a baby shower for their daughter despite how much she begged them not to do anything special for her. Being the good parents they are, they ignored her because they wanted to do something for their daughter with having missed the first 28 years of her life. It wasn't going to be anything huge, just a simple get together celebrating Emma and Killian's baby. As much as Emma didn't want a baby shower, she went anyways. She couldn't be mad at her parents for putting something together.

"Thanks mom and dad for this baby shower," Emma said as she greeted her parents. She watched as Henry bolted for the cake. "Hey kid, don't eat to much cake. Only 2 slices ok?"

"Ok mom," Henry said cutting himself a huge slice before head over to the ice cream.

"You really didn't have to do all this," Emma said as she took in how many of her friends were able to come: Robin, Regina, Gold and Belle, Blue, Ruby, and the dwarfs.

"Oh we had to," Mary Margret said grinning has sneput her arm qround David.

"I suggested something smaller but yrou know how your mom can be," David said with a laugh.

"David!"

"What? You can get a little carried away."

"I know, but it's Emma. How could I not get carried away?"

"Thanks mom," Emma said before walking away to chat with the other guests. Eventually she made her way outside only to find Killian with a bottle of rum. "You're hiding from the party too?"

"I've never been one for celebrations," he said motioning for her to sit down. She walked over and sat down in the metal seat next to him and closed her eyes as she leane against her husband. He placed his hand ln her round belly and started drawling tiny circles. Emma smirked, she loved it when he drew on her stomach. They sat there in silence enjoying each others compay until Emma finally broke the silence.

"Killian?"

"Yes love?"

"Are you nervous about the baby coming?"

"No, we still have a few months left to finish getting ready."

"I know, but I mean about being a dad, because I don't know if I can do this whole parenting thing. I never had the chance to do this with Henry." She paused for a moment. "What if my magic accidently hurts the baby?"

"You are not going to hurt the baby, love. I promise. You'll be the best mom for our little pirate." Hook continuted to rub her stomach, mainly becaus it calmed Emma. "Honestly, I'm terrified." Emma chuckled.

"How are you terrified? You've faced Blackbeard and Rumplestitlskin."

"They we're men, lass, not a tiny human." He had a point. After a while Emma sat up and turned to face Hook.

"Killian, what if someone tries to take our baby away?" He could her the fear in her voice.

"No one is going to take away our baby, especially if your father and I have anything to say about it." Emma sighed and leaned against him again. He ran his fingers through her blonde hair, another thing that helped to calm her.

"I love you Killian Jones."

"I love you Emma Jones. Wow, it still sounds weird saying Emma Jones instead of Emma Swan." Emma laughed and turned around to pull her pirate into a kiss. It was a deep passionate kiss, one that seemed to convy all the feels they had but couldn't put into words. They were moments like these that Emma enjoyed, ones that just kept confirming her love for him and how happy she was that he was the father of her child. They barely heard the diner door open when Mary Margret walked out.

"Whoa. Uh, sorry. I'll just go back inside-"

"Mom, wait," Emma called back pulling away from the kiss.

"No it's fine, I just wanted to see if you wanted to go through the gifts, but you two seem perfectly content."

"We can come in."

"Are you sure honey?"

"We're sure. It is better that you found us rather than David," Killian said standing to help his wife up.

"Well if your sure, your father and I have something to give you." Emma's hand found Killian's and they intertwinded fingers before following Snow inside. To their left was a booth with baby gift stacked on it. Hook and Emma took turns opening gifts. They were just your typical gifts: diapers, bottles, clothes, nothing out of the ordinary, until the Charmings presented their gift.

"Emma, your father and I want to give you this necklace," Mary Margret said taking the gift out.

"It was Ruth's, your grandmother," David said.

"It's what told us that we were going to have a baby girl." Emma and Killian exchanged smiles. "And we want you to have it."

"Thanks," Emma said reaching for the necklace. It was beautiful. "Um, how does it work?"

"Here," Snow said taking the necklace back. "You hold your hand out and hold it over your palm. If it swings north to south, it's a boy.= but if it swings east to west, it's a girl."

"Well, do you want to try it," Emma asked looking at her husband.

"I don't see why not," Hook replied. Emma held out her hand, palm up. Mary Margret held the necklace above her daughter's hand. Slowly, the neclace started to swing east to west.

"It's a girl," Snow said in excitment. The whole diner burst in to apluse.

Emma turned to Killian smiling, "We're having a girl!"

"Aye, love. We're having a girl," Hook said with a grin on his face. Emma grabbed the collar of Hook's vest and pulled him into a kiss, causing the diner to aplued more.

One by one people congradulated them as they left until it was just the Charmings and the Jones left. They couples took a seat at a booth.

"Why don't I grab some hot chocolate with cinnimon," David said standing up. "Who wants some?" Emma and Snow raised their hands.

"Can I mom," Henry asked.

"Sure kid. Why not," Emma said as she leaned over to rest her head on Killian's shoulder. Henry lept up in excitment and ran over to the counter to help is grandfather. "Thanks mom for pulling everything together tonigt."

"Oh it was nothing," Mary Margret said as she rocked Neal to sleep.

"I hope the the new princess sleeps as soundly as Neal does."

"All babies are different," Mary Margret said as David returned with the drinks. They sat there for a little while chating. By the time they decided to leave it was alreay 11:36 pm. By that time Henry was passed out in the booth behind them. Killian helped Emma to the car as David carried Henry for them.

"Well I guess we'll se you tomorrow then mates," Killian said before climbing into the bug. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," David said as he started walking with his wife down the sidewalk.


	5. the Mobile

Emma wept as the doctor walked away with a baby in his arms.

"No please! Please don't take her from me! No! I want her! Please!" Emma reached in the direction he was going. "No please! Come back, I want her! Please!" The lights in the room flickered a few times. "No please," she wept. Suddenly she heard her name.

"Emma!" She started rocking.

"Please! Don't take my baby! I love her!"

"Emma!" Everything started to go blurry, then black.

* * *

"Emma! Emma, love, wake up," Killian said shaking Emma while being carful not to jerk her to much. "Emma, love, wake up. Everythings ok." Emma rubbed her eyes, they were wet. She opened them to see her husband standing over her.

"The baby, Killian, where's our baby," Emma said quickly sitting up. She looked around, nothing. Killian sat down next to her.

"Hey, everythings ok. She's still in your belly, love," Hook said hugging her with one arm and placing his hand on her stomach.

"But he was taking her from me."

"It's ok. It was just a dream. Everything is going to be ok. Our little princess is still nice and safe inside you," he cooed as he rubber her pregnant belly.

"Just a dream?"

"Yes, love. You and the baby are safe right here in my arms." Emma sighed. It was nice to know that her husband was there to protect her no matter what. A tear rolled down her cheak.

"But it felt so real."

"I know, love. Everything is fine. Henry is upstairs still asleep and you and the baby are here with me." Emma relaxed. Killian sighed, shewas finally calming down. "Why don't I help you over to the couch and I'll make some breakfast ok?" Emma mummbled a yes into his shoulder. Hook let go of his hold and stood to help his very pregnant wife over to the living room. He lowered her onto the couch then brought her a blanket and covered her up. He then proceeded to the kitchen where he started making: pancakes, eggs, and hot chocolate. Not to long after he started cooking, Henry emerged from the loft.

"I smelt chocolate and pancakes and decided now was a good time to get up," he said walking over to the kitchen to investagate. Killian and Emma laughed.

"Aye, your nose is right mate," Hook said sprinkling cinnomon onto a small mountain of whip cream that sat atop a cup of hot chocolate. "Why don't you take this to your mom." Henry picked up the cup and walked it over to his mother.

"Thank you Henry for the hot cocoa," she said smirking. "I can't _believe_ you mad this just for me." Emma took a sip while watching Killian cook, she loved watching him get flustered over the simplest things. "Thank you Captain for the help," she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Anything for the missus," he said taking a bow. "The food is done. Henry come bring this plate to your mom then you can help yourself to the other cup on the counter," Killian said pointing his hook at the plate and then the cup on the counter. Henry ran to the kitchen then returned to the living room with a plate of eggs and 3 pancakes with peanutbutter, syrup, and whip cream.

"The good captain knows just what the ladies like," Emma said observing the food infront of her. Hook raised an eyebrow and shot her a sly smirk. Emma didn't need words to know what he was thinking about. She took a bite of the pancakes. Warm, light, an fluffy - perfect.

* * *

After breakfast, everyone got dressed. Emma needed a little extra help because it's not the easyist thing trying to see over a round belly, and as usual, Killian was happy to help.

Henry ran over to spend the day with the Charmings while his mom and Killian went shopping. First, they hit up a story and bought some baby clothes. Next they picked up: a rocking chair, and changing station, a crib, and a dresser. After that they headed over to the library to pick up a few books with names in them. While they were checking out Belle stopped them.

"Hey, Rumple and I have our gift for you over at his shop. We didn't know the gender of your baby so we weren't sure what to give you. We have it now if you would like to go over and pick it up," she said while scanning the books. "I can hold these for you two til later."

"Sure. Thanks," Emma said handing the books to Belle. They left the library and headed over the's shop. When they walked inside they were greeted by Mr. Gold.

"Aaah, just the two people I've been waiting to see. I suppose Belle sent you this way," he said while coming out from behind the counter.

"What do you want, _Crocodile_ ," Hook said ushering his wife inside.

"Now there's no need to be rude. I just have a gift for you two, from Belle and I," he said motioning to the unicorn mobile hanging in the shop. "This, Miss Swan, or should I say, Mrs. Jones, is your mobile that the Charmings had intended to be yours when you were a baby. Then the curse happened and they never got to experience it. Lucky for, I've saved it for a special occasion. For your baby," he said taking down the mobile. "Our gift to you."

"Wow Gold. Thank you," Emma said taking the mobile from the dealer.

"Just a little gift, no strings attached," he said returning to his spot behind the counter. "That is all."

"Thanks Crocodile," Hook said as he turned to leave. The Jones returned to the library to retrieve the books from Belle then headed home to drop off what they had purchased.

* * *

Emma and Killian went to the Charmings apartment after they had dropped everything off at home. Emma waddled slowly up the stairs, holding the railing with one hand and the other wrapped around Killian. We they got up to the top, Mary Margret answered the door.

"Are you two here for Henry," she asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you," Emma said as she walked inside. She enjoyed how much her apartment resembled her parent's.

"Sure. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything is fine,' Emma said taking a seat.

"I'll just take Henry," Killian said not wanting to get caught in the middle of the girl talk. Hook took Henry down to the docs where he borrowed a sail ship (and when I say borrowed, I don't mean steal). He loved being out on the water. It made him feel free. The only thing that could make it better was the Jolly Roger, but he had sold it for Emma, a price he would make over again any day. Killian enjoyed taking Henry sailing and Henry enjoyed learning everything Killian taught him, from knots to sailing, from using the stars to navigate to discipline.

* * *

Back at the Charming's apartment, Emma talked to her parents.

"Mom, what if someone tries to take the baby from me," Emma asked concerned. She knew that what Killian had told her earlier was true, but she wanted to her it from her parents too. Mary Margret moved over to sit next to her daughter.

"No one is going to get near your precious princess, especially with Killian, your father and I around," Snow assured giving Emma a side hug.

"What makes you think someone is going to take your daughter away from you," David asked, curious about where this came from. Emma explained to them the dream she had had the previous night.

"Oh Emma, no one is going to take your baby from you," Mary Margret said squeezing her daughter tighter. David sat down on the other side of Emma and hugged her too.

"No one is going to even think about hurting my granddaughter," he said giving Emma a hug. She smiled thinking about her dad with a sword ready to take on anything or anyone wanting to hurt her daughter. She knew what he said was true and it made her happy. The baby lept inside of Emma.

"Wow. She sure does love the attention from her grandparents," Emma said placing a hand on her stomach. Mary Margret leaned over to talk to her unborn granddaughter.

"We can't wait to me you princess. I'm sure your going to be a lovely as your mother," Snow said rubbing Emma's belly. There were only a few people Emma let touch her belly: her parents, the doctor only when necessary, Killian, and occasionally Henry. Emma smile as her mom talked to the baby who kicked happily inside of her. She knew this baby was going to be safe with this family. A King and Queen for grandparents, a pirate for a father, and a mother with light magic. Yep, this baby was safe.

* * *

Later that evening, the Emma, Killian, and Henry returned home and got to work building the crib and rocking chair. First Henry and Killian built the rocking chair while Emma sat and watched, reading the instructions as they went. Next, Emma moved to the rocking chair while her husband and son worked on building the crib. It was all going well until they couldn't find a missing screw.

"Check the bag they came in," Emma said pointing to where the box layed.

"It's not there, love," Killian said searching for the screw. Emma got up and walked over to the box, lifted it up, and there was a clear plastic bag with a screw in it. She picked it up and returned to the rocking chair.

"Killian," she said holding out the bag. He looked up and turned red with embarrassment. He reached over with his hook and took the bag from his wife who was giving him a look. "Now what was that about it not being in the bag?" Killian smiled and went back to building the crib.

Once everything was built and in place, Emma walked over to where she had temporarily hung the mobile and brought it over to the crib. "Henry, would you like to do the honors?"

"Sure," he said climbing up the ladder. Once at the top, Killian instructed him on how to drill a hold to hang it from. Henry carefully took the mobile and hung it up above the crib. "Perfect."

He climbed down and the three admired their work. Emma leaned against her husband and pulled Henry over with her other arm,

"Only one more week til my due date," she said looking at the blue unicorn mobile. One week left.


	6. the Pirate Princess

Emma awoke with to a wet feeling. She knew exactly what it was - her water had broke. She rolled over and shook Killian.

"Killian, wake up. The baby is coming," she said shaking her pirate awake. As soon as he heard the words 'baby is coming', his eyes flew open and he sat up and faced his wife.

"Is everything alright love?"

"Killian, the baby is coming. We have to go." Killian jumped out of bed and climbed up the ladder to the loft where Henry slept.

"Henry, wake up. Your sister is coming," he said to the sleeping kid. Henry awoke a moment later.

"Huh? What's going on," he said rubbing his eyes.

"Your mom is going into labor. Change clothes and meet us downstairs in 10 minutes," Killian said as he he climbed down the ladder. He rushed over to help Emma get changed and then changed himself. A few moments later they were out the door, Killian helping Emma and Henry carrying the small overnight bag his mom had packed. They jumped into the bug and drove to the hospital.

"Hey kid," Emma said, "call your grandparents a tell them the baby is coming." Henry grabbed a phone and called David. He answered half awake,

"Hey Henry. What are you doing call me? It's 3 am."

"Grandpa, the baby is coming now. Emma says to meet us at the hospital," Henry said. He could hear his grandmother waking up one the other side. David told her what was happening.

"Ok, kid. We'll meet you there," David said before hanging up.

* * *

When they pulled up to the hospital, David, Mary Margret, and Neal were there waiting for them. Killian helped Emma out of the car and into the wheelchair David had waiting. Snow took Neal and Henry to the waiting room while David and Hook went to Emma's room. There, David stepped out while Killian helped Emma change into the yellow hospital gown. By the time they had Emma hooked up to everything, the contractions and Emma's colorful language were getting worse. Mary Margret escorted Henry out and into the waiting room where she left him with Neal. Henry didn't mind, he enjoyed watching his uncle. Mary Margret returned to the room just as another contraction hit. She rushed to Emma's bedside and held her hand. The doctor entered the room shortly after,

"Would you like an epidural? We can hear you down the hall." Emma nodded. Anything to ease the pain. An hour passed when the doctor finally returned. "Emma, are you ready to bring your baby girl into the world," the doctor asked putting on gloves. Emma nodded. Mary Margret held Emma's right hand while Killian held Emma's left hand with his hand. Emma looked to her mother.

"It's ok sweetie," she said reassuringly. Emma looked back to the doctor and nodded.

"Ok. Can I get you to do one big push," he asked. Emma bared in, doing as the doctor had request. The light's flickered - magic. Emma stopped.

"I can't. I can't have this baby not now," she said, the fear obvious in her voice.

"Emma honey, you can do this," Snow said stroking her daughter's cheek.

"No, I can't. It's just like my dream," she said turning her head to the other side.

"Emma love, listen to me," Hook said looking into Emma's eyes, "You _can_ do this. I know you can." Emma moaned, another contraction.

"Emma this baby is coming. Now I need to you push," the doctor instructed. Emma looked into her husband's blue eyes. He turned around and nodded at David who knew exactly what his son-in-law meant. David walked to the door way of the room and stood watching the hall.

"Emma, your father is keeping watch. Remember what we said, nothing is going to harm you or the baby. I know you're scared. I am too, but Emma love, you have to do this," Killian said as he stroked Emma's hair. "You've got this." Emma nodded, the fear still evident in her eyes. She pushed. She had to bring her daughter into the world. She squeezed her mom and husband's hand tightly. The lights flickered more, but Emma ignored them because she knew that her family would let nothing happen to her daughter.

At 6:37 am, Emma and Hook welcomed their new baby girl into the word. The doctor handed they red screaming baby to Emma. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hi baby girl. Why, aren't you just the most beautiful thing," Emma said kissing her daughter.

"Emma, I need to take your baby to examine her," the doctor said reaching for the baby. Emma shielded her.

"No."

"I've got her," Killian said taking his daughter from Emma, "I'll go with her." Emma was happy with that. She watched as the doctor examined her baby with Hook watching his every move.

"8 pounds 6 ounces. 21 in. long," the doctor announced. He wrapped her up and gave her to the proud daddy who returned to his wife's bedside. Killian handed her back to Emma.

"She's so perfect," she said placing a kiss one her head.

"Aye, she looks just like her mum," Killian said stroking Emma's hair, trying not to smile. He couldn't keep it in. In 300 years of living, nothing had made him any happier than he was now. "I love you Emma Jones." Emma looked up and smiled just as he kissed her.

Mary Margret returned to the room with Neal in her arms and Henry right ahead of her, followed by David. Henry walked over to his mother's bedside.

"Is this her," Henry asked staring at the tiny infant.

"Yes kid. This is your baby sister," Emma said.

"May I hold her?"

"Sure." Emma scooted over in the bed to make room for Henry to sit. She gently laid her in his arms, "Remember to support her head." Henry gazed down at his little sister.

"What's her name?" Emma looked up at Killian.

"You can do the honors, love," he said nodding.

"After a long debate," she glared up smiling at Killian, "we decided to name her - Kaylie Ruth Jones." Mary Margret gasped and knew exactly where the name Ruth came from - Emma's grandmother.

After holding Kaylie, Henry gave her back to his mom who gave her to Killian, who sat down next to his wife.

"She is just perfect love," he said smiling. Maybe being a father wasn't going to be that hard, he thought has he held the tiny bundle.

"She has your eyes," Emma said. He looked at Emma in excitement then back down to Kaylie. She was really here. He turned and gave Emma a kiss.

"She's really ours."

"Yep. She's our _pirate princess_."


End file.
